


Wild Card

by Blue_Queen662



Series: One Big Happy Killing Family [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark Voltorn, Dom/sub, Explosive expert!Hunk, F/M, Gangs, Hacker!Pidge, Happy Murder Family, Kinks, M/M, Marksmen!Lance, Matt is a loveable Killer, Matt's a switch, More Tags?, Multi, Murder Kink, Psycho Lance, confused Shiro, dark lance, knife thrower!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: (On hiatus)What happens when your best friend brings his girlfriend home for the first time. Obviously, you develop a crush on her. Great thinking Shiro.Lana is a young, beautiful and hyper ball of Laughter. Almost the same person as his best friend, Matt, who is her boyfriend.She's a tease. Luring him in, with Matt chaining him down.Unfortunately, Shiro doesn't know that he's a target.Of whom? You'll have to find out.





	1. She can cook - and is that My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> One, I'm a terrible person that loves shipping people with Lance.
> 
> Two, this is going to get dark real soon. But I'll start it off all cute and sweet before shit goes down.
> 
> More notes at the bottom:

 

Shiro lived with his roommate, Matt. Matt is a good guy, his best friend.

Shiro sat on the couch, looking at the finished product of his work.

It's nine twenty seven at night, and he was home alone.

Something that Shiro always knew that Matt is a flirt. He loves to be around women, but it was always for fun. Until, a few months ago, Matt met a girl at a diner she works at.

Shiro has never seen her, but he has talked to her on the phone with Matt. She sounds nice. Sometimes he hears them yelling back and forth while playing a shooter games. From what he saw on screen, she's good at being a sniper.

And too Shiro's knowledge, they have never had sex in the six mouths they've been together. She must be something for Matt to wait.

Suddenly, the door to their apartment swung open. Matt came in with her. Her long, tan limbs. Her long, dark, wavy hair tied back into a messy ponytail. And light freckles scatter across her cheeks. Her blue eyes lit up the room as she enters the room. Her hand in Matt's.

Matt held a bottle of beer in his hand, his face pink, and shirt loosely opened. "Shiro, my man!" He cheers, swaying forward into Shiro's shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" Shiro asks, trying to hold him up straight.

"Totally," he slurs happily.

Soft laughter his from behind. Shiro looks up, his eyes drawn back to her. She was beautiful.

"Sorry, I tried to get him home sober," she says.

"No, no-he's always like this," he stutters, face flushing pink.

"Suckers! I'm awesome!" He yells, stumbling back into her. "Babe, onwards! To my man cave," he orders, laughing wildly while pointing to the hallway. "Lana, baby, I want cuddles," he slurs.

Lana hooks her arm under her. "The one on the left right?" She asks Shiro.

"Uh yeah. The left," he echoes, pointing back to Matt's room.

She salutes him, walking to her boyfriend's room. "Night," she calls.

Shiro feels his face becoming hot watching her go. She looked back at him, smiling, before the door to the bedroom closed.

That night, it was loud. The cheep, creaky bed bounces off the walls and soft moans howl in the vents of the small apartment. The deep blush on Shiro's cheeks couldn't get any more red from hearing his childhood best friend and girlfriend having sex in the next room. It lasted only for an hour, but Shiro will never be able to un-hear what he has heard.

He takes back what he thought earlier.

*

The morning after the incident, Shiro wakes to gentle humming from his kitchen. Sleepily, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbles through the hallway. Then, he stops to see Lana. His arm rest on the entirety way to the living room, opposite from the kitchen.

Shiro can't help but stare.

Lana's wavy hair fell onto her shoulders, her hips sway to her soft hums. Both the coffee maker and stove are on. The smell of fresh cooking bacon and eggs erupted from the pan. Shiro steps forward, and the girl turns, surprised.

Then she smiles, "good morning," she greets, before turning back to the meal on the stove.

"Morning," Shiro echoes, smiling. He steps to her side, looking down on her handy work.

"I hope you don't mind. I made some for you too, as a sorry for being to loud," she says, flipping one of the three eggs. "Matt said you don't care how your eggs are, so I just went and did yours the same way I did his," she says, tossing over the second and third ones.

Shiro hums thoughtfully, "no I don't mind, thank you," he says. Lana turns, smiling up at the taller man, who is taken a back. "Is that my shirt?" He asks, pointing at the large, white t-shirt that hangs off her shoulder.

"Oh, Matt kinda threw up on mine in the middle of the night, so I cleaned up, and took whatever was clean. I'm sorry," she says, smile dropping to a sad expression and her cheeks pink.

Embarrassment fluids over him, his face mirroring hers. "No-no, I-it's fine," he reassures, scratching the back of his head.

Lana couldn't hold back, she barked out laughing. "You're funny Shiro. Allura must be really lucky to be with someone like you," she says, smiling wildly at him. "You two must have looked so cute, the way Matt explained it," she teases.

The words hurt. Shiro's smile turn into a sad one and he scratches the back of his neck. "Um, we... We're not dating anymore," he corrects her.

Her smile fades into a shocked expression, hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. Matt never told me," she apologizes, eyes darting to the ground. "I'm close friends with Allura, but she asked me not to ask about her love-life, and since I didn't know you at the time, I never asked." Her hand rubs the back of her neck.

"No, it's fine. We're still friends," he reassures her, looking away.

Lana opens her mouth, about to say something, but Matt stops her by bursting into the room. "Morning my loves!" He calls happily.

Both Lana and Shiro turn, smiling. "Morning," they say.

Matt walks over, arms around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Baby, where's my good morning kiss?" He pouts. She chuckles, kissing his cheek. "Not good enough!" He declares, dipping her into a kiss.

She giggles into the kiss, before pulling away, "fool! I'm cooking," she laughs. "Get a kiss from Shiro, I'm working," she tells him, going back her cooking.

Matt turns, smugly looking at Shiro," you heard the boss Shiro, kiss me," Matt says, draping his arms over Shiro's shoulders. "Kiss me, you fool," he gushes, pressing his lips together.

Shiro's lightly cheeks flush, as he pushes his tattooed hand to his face. "Stop top man," he chuckles.

"Not until you give me a good morning kiss," he whines, pushing further.

Lana pumps her fist, smirking. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" She chants over, eyeing Shiro.

"You two are made for each other," Shiro deadpans. "Seriously, if their is a god out there, he purposely made you two for each other," he says.

Matt and Lana share a look, smirking at each other.

It was a fun morning.

 


	2. What's Soon?

Shiro hated himself.

Really, really hated himself at this moment in time.

He might like his best friend's girlfriend.

He really hated himself.

Tiredly, his hand rub his eyes, covering them from the glare of the laptop screen. His head pounds with laughter.

The laughter howls from the living room. The source of the sweet torment came from Lana and Matt. It's been like this for almost a week. She practically lived there now.

She's younger, so her classes are different. Matt is only a year older, but she's the "responsible one" in the relationship. She works part time, and cleans Matt and Shiro's apartment.

She might as well bring her cat because she her so often.

Meanwhile, the older of the two, Shiro, suffers over a headache, Lana and Matt, are playing a video game.

Or at least, that's what it sounds like to Shiro.

"Matt," Lana says, turning off her phone, "I got another job tonight with Keith, so, I'll be back late," she says.

Her boyfriend nods while turning the volume up by three, so his roommate doesn't here. "I'll call Hunk around 5 to tell him your going to need some bombs," he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh baby you know how I like my explosives," she purrs, leaning into the his touch. Her eyes close as she rubs into Matt's shoulder, purring. "So when are we going through the with your little plan?" Lana ask, eyes opening and smirking up at her lover,

The older male smirks down at her," soon," he says.

Happily, she hums," I like 'soon'," she chuckles. "I wonder if Shiro will like soon, too?" She evilly smirks at the love of her life.

A growl drums in the back of his throat, "oh, I'm sure he'll love soon," he purrs, before kissing her lips passionately. Gently, their lips push against one another.

"What's soon?" Shiro asks.

The couple froze, turning around, both with red faced. Matt spoke up first. "Shiro! Don't sneak up on us man!" He says.

The older man shrugs, "I still want to know what you guys are talking about," he says, innocently.

The couple's hearts melted at the older man being adorable. Lana smiles, still with a pink face. "We wanted to invite you to a party." Happily, Lana chirps, tilting her head to the side. "It'll be fun," she says.

Shiro chuckles, shaking his head. "I don't do parties. I still have some work to do," he apologizes.

Matt's girlfriend pouts, "but Shiro, I want to hang out," she boos.

Matt pouts with her. "Join us Shiro," he whines. "Join me," he playfully hisses, moving his hands in and out from his body like snakes.

"Please Shiro," they beg. "Please," they repeat.

A deep chuckle leaves the back of Shiro's throat. "Fine, just stop the whining," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. His head throbs.

Lana takes notice. "Shiro, you okay?" Lana asks, pushing herself up from the couch.

Taking a sip of water, placed on the counter, Shiro swallows. "I'm fine, just a headache," he says, smiling at the girl.

"Oh! I got some pain killers in my bag, hold on," she says, hopping up from the couch. "Give me a sec'," she says, rummaging through her backpack pack. "Got it!" Lana cheers, before tossing it to Shiro.

"Thanks," he says, looking down at the container. Popping open the bottle, Shiro shacks two pills into the palm of his hand. Then, he tossed the bottle back to Lana as he swallowed Bowen the orbs.

 


	3. Parties aren't his thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and this isn't forgotten.

 

Loud. That was the only thing that could describe this party Shiro was dragged too. A tired sigh leaves his throat, his fingers rubbing his aching forehead.

 

If one word could be said about the two people that dragged him here, it is animal.

 

Matt and Lana are both like wild animals, animals looking for the next big thing to claw at. Two wild animals being locked up for too long.

 

Shiro couldn't use the drunk card because he wasn't. He only had one drink and that was water. Maybe the tired card but they’d only tell him to sit down and relax.

 

Shiro watched as moved across the floor dancing. He had lost track of Matt, and Lana was too busy chatting up with people she danced with.

 

Shiro felt his head pound. The pound of the music and chatter of people is why he doesn't do parties. He held his head in his hand, hissing in pain.

 

Lana walked up to him and smiled, a sly knowing grin as she danced close. Shiro felt the heat in his cheeks and pants. He knows there is something absolutely wrong with him in looking at his best friend’s girlfriend this way.

 

A soft hand came up to his shoulder. ”Hey, you okay?” Lana asks, looking up at him with concern.

 

He smiles, ”Yeah, just that my head is hurting again, ” he told her.

 

Lana presses her hand to his forehead, humming at the heat of his skin. ”You don't look so good. Or feel good, ” she mutters.

 

Shiro took another swig of water. ”Yeah. I think I should just go home, ” he said.

 

Lana nods before rustling in her pocket for her phone while leading Shiro outside. She sat him down on the outside steps. ”I’ll call Matt and we can go. You take this, ” she orders with a soft voice while handing him two pills. ”I’ll be right back.”

 

He trusts Lana well enough, so he pops them in and swallows it down with water. The fresh air is doing wonders for the ache in his brain. The fresh air doing wonders.

 

Suddenly, he felt sleepy. His eyelids became heavy and head nodding off. He wondered if Lana gave him something that made him sleepy or if it was just the party.

 

Shiro leans against the railing, eyes closed. He can hear voices.

 

”Awe, he's so cute.”

 

”Our sleepy boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is brave enough, Let me know your Ships. Maybe I'll write one for up for you?


End file.
